


Thought Games

by Kaori_Maxwell



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Closets, Confusion, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Maxwell/pseuds/Kaori_Maxwell
Summary: Lukas gets to thinking.





	Thought Games

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There's a serious happyverse approaching – beware! I left out a lot of factors which make life difficult and complicated- making this piece less than realistic but I hope fun to read nonetheless.
> 
> A big thank you to nocuabunda for the Beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: I definitely don’t know them, nor own them. I don’t make money with this and as far as I know, the things described here never happened.
> 
> Originally posted at the Oddslash Archive (http://oddslash.livejournal.com/6414.html)

„Okay Lukas, I’ll make it short.“

If Klinsmann had wanted to calm him down with that sentence, he had failed. In his position, that was probably one of the most evil sentences imaginable. Its meaning ranged from: ‘Sorry, no Nutella this morning.’ over ‘I know you stole my underwear.’ to ‘I’m going to remove you from the team. Permanently.’.

And his trainer was looking at him very earnestly.

He started racking his brain what he could have done that they could have noticed.  
Yes, Schweini and he had played too long with the Playstation again, alright. And they had tricked Micha into admitting he needed reading glasses and made fun of him. And then, Schweini and he had had that surprise waiting in Lehmann’s room. Or the thing with Lahm. The more he thought about it, the more he questioned the fact that he was sitting here alone - shouldn’t Schweini be here, too?

 

\- a little later inside a broom closet-

 

“In here?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“D’you know that Becker got one of his girlfriends pregnant in one of these?”

“Poldi, I don’t think that will happen to us.” Shuffling around to make more room. “Besides, no one ever said we actually had to do anything in here. It’s just to make the others wonder.”

“Oh yeah. Sure.”

“You knew that, right?”

“Of course!”

“Poldi?”

“Oh look: a tennis racket. Wonder what that’s doing here.”

“You _wanted_ to do something?”

Damn Bastian for being able to read him so easily. “Well you said ‘let’s get in here and fool around so they get confused’, didn’t you?!”

“But I only meant to bump some things around, so they'd wonder about the noise!”

“Yeah, now I know that, too! So let’s start?”

“…Poldi?”

“Okay, so listen. Don’t laugh, alright? If they’re wondering about if we’re doing…’that’, then ‘that’ is probably a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Eh-”

“Quiet! I mean: it had to be something they think we could have fun with. And I wondered if it could be, alright, that’s all.”

“So, what you’re saying is, for example, it would be a good thing for us to stick it up the others ass?” Bastian sent him an unbelieving look. “For me to stick it up your ass?”

“NO! I mean, I don’t know! But why should they think we’d do something to each other that the other doesn’t like?!”

“Because they’re weird sickos?”

“Our trainer? _Both_ our trainers?”

“I heard it hurts like hell.”

“I- ah, heard it isn’t all that bad.”

“And where did you _hear_ that?”

“Okay, so maybe I read something on the internet.”

“You-“

“I was curious, alright?!?”

“...”

The closet suddenly seemed much too stuffy, the way Bastian looked at him all... Lukas realized that for the first time he had trouble reading the others' expression.  
There was this quiet, tense moment, before Bastian suddenly made a noise – just as unreadable to Lukas as his stare was- and reached for the doorknob.  
“Schweini?”

“I'll catch you later.” And he was gone faster than Lukas could ask what was up or form the first certain thoughts that Bastian would be disgusted with him now.

A deep sigh later he went out as well. And ran right into Timo, too.  
“Oh, Lukas? Didn't Bastian just come out of he- oh. Ah- catch you later.”

Well, it seemed as if Bastians' plan had worked. They did most of the time. Only, Lukas wondered if he'd still be happy about that.

 

\- an hour spent worrying later-

 

Bastian suddenly seized and pulled him into a corner, while he had been on his way to dinner.  
“So where have you been?”

Bastian grinned. “Had to read up on something.”

“So... we're alright?”

Bastian looked at him and blinked, obviously uncomprehending. “Of course. Why shouldn't we be?”

“Uh, never mind then.” Lukas was not about to question the unexpected peace. “So. What did you read up on?”

“Oh, I borrowed Metzes' laptop. Wanted to check up on something.” Bastian had that twinkle in his eyes.

Lukas took a look around, saw no-one in hearing range, so he leaned closer. “On what? Tell me!”

Bastian shrugged. “Got me to think about the whole thing.”

“Thing?”

“The _thing_ we talked about earlier.”

“Oh. _Yeah_ right. So, spotted any more closets? Hildebrand already fell for it. He has seen us earlier.”

“He has? Neat! But no, you made me consider if it could be fun after all.”

Lukas kind of realized he must have looked stupid with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “I have? You have? I mean- not sick?”

“No, I guess not... Want to find out to make sure?” Bastians' grin had an impish quality to it and Lukas felt himself meet it with one of his own.

“Sure, but who's gonna be the one to- you know...”

The other suddenly started walking a little faster than before and threw over his shoulder, “Race me to our room. Last one's gonna find out for sure!” before he started running with Lukas hot on his heels, laughing all the way up.

In the end Lukas wins, but is willing to overlook that, if only Bastian doesn't stop kissing him like that.

 

-fin-


End file.
